


Out Of This World

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: Out Of This World [1]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, dan and phil, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien AU, It’s out of this world, Multi, Oh Wait that’s the title, i guess you could say, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: As part of a team of NASA scientists, Mark Fischbach thinks he’s established a threshold on how weird stuff can get.The poor fool is so very, very wrong.





	Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Take this.

The sound of an alarm going off drags Mark Fischbach out of sleep and he stares blankly at the ceiling of his apartment as his phone continues blaring with the sound of a Klaxon alarm.  Finally he rolls over and collapses onto the floor, reaching a hand up onto his nightstand and slapping it around until the phone goes quiet. He sighs in relief and grabs his phone, squinting in the light of the bright screen as he reads the time.  There’s a moment of silence as his brain registers the information and then a litany of curse words fly from his mouth as he shoots up from his floor and begins dashing around the apartment, throwing clothes on and grabbing a Tupperware container out of the small fridge along with a Coke before he leaves the apartment, hopping in his car and speeding across town to NASA headquarters.  

 

Mark is a scientist for NASA, part of a team responsible for a variety of tasks, everything from designing new shuttles to planning theoretical deep space missions.  The other people on the team include a couple women by the name of Signe Hansen, Marzia Bisognin, and another man by the name of Phil Lester. 

 

“You’re late!”  Phil calls to Mark from behind the towering leaves of a plant he’s been studying for awhile.  As the local botanist, it’s his job to study plants and know which ones could provide food both in space and on different planets.

 

“Yes, I’m aware.  Does the boss know?”  Phil glances up towards the director’s office, where a glass wall looks over the main area.  The director sits at his desk, flipping through paperwork and occasionally drinking from a mug with some writing on it Mark can’t read from here.  “I’m going to take that as a ‘no’. Am I the only late one?”

 

“Yes.”  Signe pipes up from behind Mark suddenly, causing him to screech and spin to face her.  She grins mischievously and taps him lightly on the nose before flouncing to the conference room their team uses.  

 

“You all are going to give me a heart attack one day.”  Mark complains to Phil as the two walk together to the conference room.  “You with your big-ass plants, Signe with her popping out of nowhere, and Marzia-”  He just gestures wordlessly to where the Italian woman is curled up against the corner of the room, back pressed to the walls as she silently scans a beige folder.  “Just… Just Marzia.”

 

“Just Marzia is probably the reason we all still have jobs.”  The woman in question stands from her corner and slaps the folder onto the table as the other three take their seats around it.  “Alright, get your travel bags, we’re flying to Kansas.”

 

“Mind explaining why?”  Mark asks even as he leans forward and pulls the folder towards him, flipping it open.

 

“A small meteor crash-landed in a wheat field there.  The director wants us to go down there and determine the meteor’s composition so we can confirm it isn’t radioactive.”  

 

“And if it is?”  Signe pipes up, tugging a duffel onto her shoulder and snatching the folder from Mark.  

 

“We’ll probably have to neutralize the situation.”  Phil pours a beaker of murky water, most likely mixed with some nutrients of his choosing, and shifts his own backpack on, striding behind Marzia out of the conference room.  “Ya know, isolate the area, kill the wheat, put any nearby population in quarantine.” 

 

“And you don’t mind killing the wheat?”  Mark asks with a teasing smile, but Phil just purses his lips to hide his frown.  

 

“I value human life more than plant life, even with how much I value plant life.”

 

“Be nice, Mark.”  Signe scolds and Mark winces.

 

“Sorry, Phil.”

 

“You’re good.”  The Brit smiles and they hop into a government car, heading for the airport.  Marzia still reads the folder but she pulls copies out of her own bag for the other three.  They spend the entire ride to the airport and loading onto the airplane studying the folders intently.  Finally, once the plane has lifted off the ground, Marzia snaps her folder shut and places it on the table in front of her.

 

“Alright, let’s run through the plan now.  Mark, you and Signe are going to put on Hazmat suits and approach the meteor, determining the composition of the meteor.  We’ll figure out if it’s hazardous or not and move from there. Also, the director got us some hotel rooms.”

 

“Yes!”  Signe jumps in her seat with an excited grin and Mark and Phil exchange a high-five.  

 

“There will be time to celebrate later.”  Marzia scolds and they quiet. “I’m going to be the liaison for any and all local authorities.  Phil, unless it’s radioactive, I want you helping me maintaining a backstory about censuses and plant harvests.  Use big words, confuse the locals. Make stuff up if you have to.” 

 

“That seems rude.”  Phil murmurs, conflicted, but Marzia just lifts one eyebrow and stares at him quietly.  Finally, he wilts like a dying flower and mutters agreement. 

 

“Great, now that that’s established.”  Marzia snaps the folder closed and leans back in her chair, turning her stare to the window.

Later, at the test site, Signe and Mark stand across from each other as they zip up their Hazmat suits.

 

“So how was your weekend?”  Signe prods Mark with a teasing grin and he sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t get out and ‘enjoy my life for once’, if that’s what you’re asking.”  Mark rolls his eyes and zips the suit closed, peering at Signe through the clear plastic of the face.  

 

“Yeah, well, you need to.”  Signe struggles with her suit but eventually gets it on.  The two forget their conversation as they head out to the meteor.  About a mile from the actual meteor, Mark sees the beginning evidence of the crater it made.  Signe stops him and pulls a camera out of her duffel, kneeling on the ground to snap a picture of some grass ripped forcefully from the ground by the impact.  

 

“How large do you think the meteor is?”  Signe questions as she scratches something down in her observation journal and Mark shrugs the shoulders of his bulky suit.

 

“Not entirely sure.  Definitely not an Earth killer, considering the fact we’re still alive.”  He opens his duffel and scoops up a shard of stone, holding it up to the sunlight.  It glints, oddly metallic, and he drops it into a petri dish before placing that back in his duffel.  “Maybe the size of a couple cars combined?”

 

“And that’s just a rough estimate.”  Signe mutters under her breath before the two of them resume walking.  The ground begins slanting at a steady incline, and the two of them begin jogging lightly to keep up with the effects of gravity on their suits.  

 

The meteor that had caught NASA’s attention has shattered into pieces from the force of its impact and Mark pulls out a Geiger counter, sighing in relief when it doesn’t tick high enough to pose any danger.

 

“Radiation’s safe!”  He calls and pops the head of his Hazmat suit off with a hiss.  Signe’s own hiss echoes through the crater and Mark sets his duffel on the ground as he approaches the meteor, reaching out to touch the largest chunk of it, about the size of a VW Bug, with gloved hands.  The rock is solid and Mark grunts when he can’t shift its weight. “Damn, this is big.”

 

“Mark, you need to see this!”  Signe calls out suddenly and Mark’s head snaps in the direction of her voice.  He jogs over, shucking off the rest of the Hazmat suit as he goes, and finds Signe standing near the edge of the crater, staring at several… Lumps, would be the best way to describe them.  It’s not until Mark’s nearer that he realizes the lumps are people, all unconscious and scattered around the edge of the crater. There’s five in total and they all look close to Signe and Mark’s age.  

 

Signe’s kneeling over a man with neon-green hair, one hand ungloved and pressed to his pulse point, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  

 

“I’ve got a pulse.  You check those two, and I’ll get the others.”  Together, they determine the five people are alive, but unconscious.  Mark scrubs a hand through his hair and raises his eyebrows in a kind of ‘what do we do?’ way to Signe, who shrugs in response, just as lost as Mark.  Finally, he buzzes Marzia on the radio.

 

“The crater’s non-radioactive, but we found some people who were probably close enough to the impact to be affected.  They most likely need medical help so should we call an ambulance?”

 

“As soon as that ambulance gets here, report back with your findings.”  Marzia’s voice crackles through the radio and Mark watches as Signe dials 911 and walks away so she won’t be overheard.  “I have a feeling about this one.”

 

“So do I.”  Mark murmurs and looks at the group of unconscious people.  “Just haven’t figured out if it’s good or bad yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> There, you took it.


End file.
